Mafia! Messenger
by Lyner Alaude
Summary: Menghilangkan penat untuk belajar testing dinamimori besok, Para Chara KHR melakukan War status di Mafia! Messenger, bagaimana ya? -Chap. 2 Dating Schedule  1 -
1. Chapter 1

Namimori High School dalam keadaan tenang dan damai. Tidak ada keributan yang disebabkan oleh anak-anak yang bermain atau teriakan anak-anak yang dikejar oleh sang ketua komite disiplin yang marah karena kelakuan mereka.

Didepan gerbang Namimori, sang tutor neraka Reborn sedang melancarkan deathglare ultimatenya kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Ketika itu, ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya datang sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, seorang perempuan berambut hitam ikal dan memakai terusan berwarna biru velvet sedang berjalan dan berhenti didepan Reborn.

Reborn : oi, dame... Lama sekali kau...

? : Gomenne Reborn-chan, Nee-chan tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama semudah yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya...

Reborn : lalu, bagaimana kau bisa membawa dame-nee-chanmu ini kemari?

Terlihat perempuan berambut hitam panjang lurus dan memakai baju kemeja yang digulung hingga setengah lengan dan celana berwarna hitam yanga berdecak kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

?(?) : Kau fikir aku senang ada disini? *deathglare* gara2 kemari aku tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfictionku yang lain...

Reborn : Diamlah dame-Cio... Bagaimana rencanamu sekarang, dame-Lyn? Yang lainnya bisa aku atasi kecuali Hibari Kyouya.

Lyn : tenang saja, aku sudah mengatasi hal itu. Cio-nee aku pinjam Kozuka-kun ya~

Cio : #*^! ? Kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya!

Lyn : ah nee-chan ini~ masa sama adik sendiri tidak boleh, habisnya gw belum dapet asisten buat fanfic~

Cio : bayaranmu kurang...

Lyn : ntar kukasih tambahan deh...

Cio : deal...

Reborn : Emang bayaran lw apaan?

Lyn : tentu saja rahasia~

===Dicipline Commite Office===

Hibari : .. Dimana semua foto-fotoku pada saat author brengsek itu membuat ceritaku memakai kostum nekomimi...

Kusakabe : Kyouya-san, aku menemukan amplop ini didepan ruangan...

Hibari : letakkan disana...

Kusakabe : baiklah... *naro tu amplop diatas meja* permisi Kyouya-san...

Hibari : *ngeliat amplop*

_YTH. Hibari Kyouya_

_Anakmu ada ditanganku..._

_Harap berikan fotomu bersama dengan Dino ketika kalian sedang melakukan malam pertama..._

_Salam kenal. C.C._

...

Hibari : *buang surat* aku bersumpah akan menggigitnya hingga neraka jika menemukan orang yang menulis surat ini...

===In meaning where===

Cio : Hatsyi! *ingus meler*

Lyn : Euy, nee-chan hilangkan itu!

Reborn : jangan sampai menularkannya pada Dame-Tsuna...

Cio : *ngelap ingus* kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gw deh...

===Balik ke Disiplin komite===

Kozu : *muncul di jendela* a-ahaha maaf salah surat! Itu buat fanfic sensei yang coming soon... Ini yang benar Kyouya-kun~ *ilang langsung*

Hibari : ... Apa-apaan tadi... *buka amplop*

_Kepada YTH. Hibari Kyouya_

_Diharapkan untuk hadir sekarang ke :_

_Tempat : Kelas Dame-Tsuna_

_Waktu : sekarang!_

_Berhubung acara yang bersangkutan sangat penting untuk para reader diharapkan untuk datang dengan hukum : Wajib!_

_Demikian surat gaje dari author, diharapkan untuk tidak ditanggapi hanya dengan jawaban : Kamikorosu!_

_Sekian,_

_Dari author Gaje_

_Lyner C._

Hibari : ...Kamikorosu... *buang surat* tidak penting...

TUK!

Entah darimana dan memang mencari masalah dengan Hibari Kyouya, sebuah batu yang diikatkan sebuah surat dilempar dan tepat mengenai sang ketua komite.

Hibari : ... *deathglare*

M.M (Mysterious Man) : *kabur*

Hibari : *buka surat*

_Gw sadar kalo lw bakal nolak, jadi gw bakal kasih hadiah ke lw kalo datang. Jadi tunggu saja hadiahnya ^^_

Hibari : Hadiah...?

DUAGH!

Bagaikan memberi minyak pada api neraka, sebuah buku yang tidak tipis (setebal kamus lengkap kedokteran 'Dorland') langsung mengenai kepala Sang ketua hingga ia tersungkur.

Hibari : ...*4 garis urat* aku akan menggigitnya meskipun ia sudah mati... *liat buku* apa nih? *buka buku*

...

Hibari : ? ! I-ini...

===Cavallone Manshion, Italia===

Romario : huh? *pake baju celemek renda-renda putih n bawa kemoceng*

Dino : Ada apa Romario?

Romario : tidak apa-apa... Tetapi sepertinya aku menaruh buku disini...

Dino : memang buku apa? Pentingkah?

Romario : a-ah tidak boss... _Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku menyimpan foto Dino-san dari kecil hingga besar hanya untuk menjualnya kepada para Fujoshi kan?_

===Tsuna's Class===

Tsuna : sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Reborn...

Gokudera : aku juga, sampai-sampai ia memberikan bayaran yang sebenarnya kurang untuk menunggu selama ini cih...

Tsuna : memang apa yang diberikan Reborn padamu Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera : a-ah tidak kok... _Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku mendapatkan foto Juudaime kecil yang sedang mandi kan? _*mimisan*

Yamamoto : ah, aku juga dapat hadiah dari bayi itu!

Gokudera : huh? Memang kau diberi apa?

Yamamoto : hanya... Tidak-tidak, kau bisa marah Gokudera-kun... _Àku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku dapat fotomu dengan celana berenang dan juga ketika kau memakai bikini di fanfiction yang disimpan author bukan?_

Ryouhei : Sampai to the extreme!

Lambo : Gyahahaha! Lampo ingin permen!

Tsuna : E-eh kenapa ada lambo disini?

Lambo : aku ingin permen dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna : sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Reborn? Setelah Lambo dan Nii-san siapa lagi yang diundang...

*kabut datang~*

Mukuro : Kufufufu... Tentu saja aku ada Tsunayoshi-kun...

Tsuna : M-Mukuro-san? ! _Bahkan dia mau datang jauh-jauh dari Kokuyou!_ K-kau mau datang kemari?

Mukuro : Tentu saja, karena aku diancam bayi itu... _Dan dengan bayaran fotomu dalam baju maid di fanfiction __**Vongola Academy Love story by Yuki-kun and Akari-chan...**_

Hibari : herbivore itu bahkan tidak memberitahu kalau akan seramai ini...

Tsuna : H-Hibari-san? ! _Apa yang diberikan Reborn sampai-sampai Hibari-san bisa datang!_

Reborn : Semua sudah datang? *datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar*

Tsuna : Reborn, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Reborn : diamlah dame-Tsuna, aku ingin mengenalkan pada kalian 2 author bego ini...

*Lyner n Cio masuk~*

Lyn : Whoa... Benar-benar berhasil! *liat Hibari*

Cio : *grumble* aku ingin cepat-cepat... Humor bukan genreku...

Lyn : jangan bikin angst dong nee-chan, sekali-sekali bantu di genre humor!

Cio : iya-iya...

Lyn : oke minna, perkenalkan namaku adalah Lyner dan ini adalah Cio-nee!

All (kecuali 69 n 18) : salam kenal...

Lyn : sekarang, gw pengen minta bantuan kalian buat ngisi test yang gw bikin!

All : O_O

Reborn : Turuti dia... Aku juga ingin melihat jawaban kalian... *smirk*

All : *sweatdrop*

Lyn : Cuma 6 soal oh iya, lewat Vongola site yang bekerja sama dengan MeTube, gw juga ngehubungin ni ruangan sama Cavallone site dan Primo site! Jadi, Dino-san dan semua guardian Vongola Primo bakal ikut!

All : ..._kalau Cavallone bisa aja sih... Tapi, gimana bisa bisa sampai ke 100 tahun yang lalu..._

*Layar muncul, Dino n smua guardian primo ada di satu-satu layar sendiri*

Dino : ah, Tsuna, Kyouya!

Tsuna : D-dino-san?

Dino : kenapa Reborn menyuruhku membuka Cavallone site?

Tsuna : aku akan menjawab kalau aku tahu... *sweatdrop*

Giotto : Tsunayoshi, sudah lama tidak bertemu 3

Tsuna : e-eh Giotto-san...

Giotto : walau aku tidak tahu kenapa dipanggil kemari dengan kotak aneh ini, tetapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu 3

Tsuna : e-eh begitulah... *blushing*

Mukuro : *deathglare* Tsunayoshi-kun, bagaimana kalau kau duduk disebelahku?

Tsuna : e-eh baiklah...

Lyne : Baiklah, Romario dan juga anak buah lainnya akan membagikan soal-soalnya pada kalian. Kerjakan dalam waktu 10 menit!

Cio : baiklah, waktunya dimulai...

===Ciocarlie's Question===

-Dalam Fanfiction **Want To Meet You Again **guardian apa yang menghilang dari markas Vongola ketika Tsuna datang?

a. D. Spade

b. Yamamoto

c. Demon Sped

d. Emang ada yang ilang ya?

-Dalam Fanfiction **Vongola Next Generation **siapakah Rain Guardian Vongola 11th?

a. Sawada Ryuta

b. Yamamoto Takeshi

c. Sasagawa Ryuta

d. Emang udah sampai generasi 11th ya?

-Dalam Fanfiction **Thank You for Loving Me** dimana pada akhirnya terdapat adegan 6927?

a. Rooftop Hospital

b. Kamar hotel nomer 6927

c. Kokuyou Land

d. Apaan ya 6927? O_O

-Dalam Fanfiction **Letter from Heaven **chapter berapakah terdapat pairing GD1869?

a. Chapter 4

b. Chapter 18

c. Chapter 69

d. Emang udah sampe Chapter berapa?

-Dalam fanfiction **Another Story of Vongola **alasan apa yang diberikan cio-nee untuk menjelaskan kenapa Ugetsu dan Yamamoto nama memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda?

a. Sepupu jauh

b. Anak tiri (?)

c. Kakak beradik beda ayah

d. Pairing U80

-Dalam fanfiction **I believe you my sky** apakah pada adegan Alaude mati itu yang datang benar-benar Giotto atau orang lain?

b. Bukan, itu tukang somay sebelah rumah

c. Bukan, itu pak satpam nyasar

d. Bukan, itu D. Spade yang bikin ilusi jadi Giotto

All : Huh?

Lyne : ah lupa :P ini adalah soal tentang fanfiction yang muncul di , pertama tentu saja fanfic milik Nee-chan!

All : ...*swete*

Cio : lagi-lagi sembarangan...

Lyner : silahkan dimulai!

Tsuna : aduh... Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerjakannya...

Gokudera : _Juudaime, buka handphonemu..._

Tsuna : e-eh? *buka HP* apa ini? Mafia messenger?

**Mafia Messenger**

Friends (15/27)

o. Baseball_Bomber_Love

_Weird Test today!_

o. Extreme_Guy! (Ryouhei)

_Extreme Weird!_

o. Flute_Archer_Love ()

_Now playing : Never say Weird by Justold Beiby_

o. God_Love_Extreme! (Knuckle)

_God... Why today was very weird?_

o. Handsome_Young_Guy (Lampo)

_It's so weird... I'm boring..._

o. Hard_Uke_Lover (Dino)

_Can Kyouya answer this weird question?_

o. Hot_Tatto_Man (G)

_Primo, Can you answer this stupid Question Illusion_Love_Leader : Stop it, bastard!_

o. Illusion_Love_Leader (D. Spade)

_Kufufufu... I can see your answer Primo..._

o. Juudaime_Admire (Gokudera)

_I hope you can answer this f*cking question Juudaime! Tuna_Pineapple_Lover : Stop saying love with my Juudaime!_

o. Kamikorosu_Dino (Hibari Kyouya)

_...Kamikorosu... Dino : I can answer it Dino, change your nick name or Kamikorosu..._

o. Seme_Uke_leader (Giotto)

_Illusion_Love_Leader : Stop cheating Spade... Hot_Tatto_Man : it's okay G, and your Nick name is Funny :))_

o. To_Le_Rate! (Lambo)

_Lambo wanna eat candy!_

o. Tuna_Pinapple_Lover (Mukuro R.)

_Tuna_Lover : I love you Tsuna :x Kufufufu~_

Tsuna : *sweatdrop* entah apa yang dilakukan mereka selama ini...

Conference Request

Juudaime_Admire has invited you to a conference with the following message : Juudaime join our conference xD

Test Cheating Conference

**J_A :**

Juudaime~

Kau bisa mengerjakan soalmu?

**T_L :**

b-bahkan mengerti saja tidak...

**J_A : **

aku tidak pernah melihat cerita-cerita Ciocarlie di !

Apa yang difikirkan author bodoh itu!

**T_L :**

j-jadi kau mengundangku ke conference untuk apa? =_="

**J_A :**

ingin mengobrol dengan Juudaime :x

**T_L :**

=_="

_**Baseball_Bomber_Lover joined the conference**_

**B_B_L :**

oi, Tsuna, Gokudera-kun!

**T_L :**

Y-yamamoto-kun?

**J_A :**

Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh! X(

**B_B_L :**

aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini :((

hayato-koi bantu aku :((

**J_A :**

J-jangan memanggilku seperti itu!

Lalu, apa-apaan nick namemu itu? !

**B_B_L :**

jangan malu-malu :"

ngomong-ngomong kau tahu jawaban soal ini Tsuna?

**T_L :**

Jangankan aku, bahkan Gokudera-kun pun tidak tahu...

**J_A : **

maafkan aku juudaime :((

karena aku tidak bisa membantumu :((

**B_B_L :**

jadi...

Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan...

Hibari-san?

**T_L :**

j-jangan Yamamoto-kun!

**J_A :**

Tch, jangan bodoh Baseball freak :-L

_**Kamikorosu_Dino joined the conference**_

**K_D :**

menyontek pada saat ujian melanggar peraturan... Kamikorosu...

**T_L :**

h-hie! ^#(^

**J_A :**

jangan mengganggu Juudaime, Hibari! X(

**B_B_L : **

=)) sudahlah Gokudera-kun...

Hibari apakah kau tahu tentang soal ini?

_K_D is typing a message..._

**K_D :**

kau mau kuberitahu tetapi kalian akan ku-Kamikorosu :)

**T_L : **

aku lebih memilih tidak =_="

**B_B_L :**

kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita tanya yang lain seperti...

Mukuro Rokudo?

**T_L :**

e-eh, Jangan Yamamoto-

**J_A :**

sudahlah Juudaime, ia tidak akan mungkin mau...

**T_L : **

benar juga... =_="

_**Tuna_Pinapple_Lover has joined the conference**_

**T_P_L :**

Tsunayoshi-kun, Peluk aku! :D

**T_L :**

H-Hie! *kabur*

**T_P_L : **

aih, kau mau kejar daku kau kutangkap ya hehehe :D

**J_A : **

oi, jangan menggoda Juudaime!

**B_B_L :**

:))

hei Mukuro, kau tahu jawaban soal ini?

**T_P_L : **

hanya nomor 3 dan 5 :D

mau tahu, cium aku Tsunayoshi... :*

**T_L :**

h-hah? ! T-tidak mau!

Reborn : waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi... Dan yang tidak bisa mengerjakan minimal 3 soal akan kuberi hukuman!

**T_L : **

*sweatdrop* :-t

**T_P_L : **

kufufufu... Aku menunggu Tsunayoshi-kun~ ;))

**T_L : **

o-oke kau menang Mukuro-san... :*

**T_P_L : **

:x aku menunggu ciuman sebenarnya setelah ini Tsunayoshi~

**T_L : **

*sweatdrop* jadi, apa jawabannya?

**T_P_L :**

kufufufu~ B dan A,

dan mungkin nomer 1 jawabannya juga A :D

**T_L : **

...

Memang 6927 apa?

**T_P_L : **

kufufufu~

sudah tidak usah difikirkan~

Reborn : oke, waktu habis!

**T_L : **

h-hie! Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan diskusi!

_**Tuna_Lover leave a conference**_

**T_P_L :**

tunggu aku Tsunayoshi~

_**Tuna_Pinneaple_Lover leave a conference**_

**J_A :**

Juudaime, tunggu aku!

_**Juudaime_Admire leave a conference**_

**B_B_L : **

Hayato-koi~ tunggu aku!

_**Baseball_Bomber_Lover leave a conference**_

**K_D **:

such a herbivore...

_**Kamikorosu_Dino leave a conference**_

===After Test===

Reborn : oke, Lusa akan ada test seperti ini... Kuharap kalian bisa mengerjakannya tanpa menggunakan Mafia Messenger lagi...

All : _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu...?_

Lyn : baiklah, terima kasih untuk kerja samanya~ lusa aku akan datang lagi!

All : _tidak usah datang lagi..._

Lyn : Reader, silahkan lihat inbox kalian untuk melihat pesan yang kuberikan~

All : sampai jumpa!

===In house===

**Mafia messenger**

Mafia! ID : Reader_Gaje

Password : *********

[Sign In]

o. Remember My ID

In Automatically

o. Sign in Invisible to everyone

**Mafia Messenger**

[+] Friends (200/200)

[-]Inbox (1)

_You have 1 new message_

[+]Inbox

From : X_Author

To : Reader_Gaje

_Kalau kalian mau memberikan fanfiction kalian sebagai soal untuk dikerjakan para chara KHR silahkan berikan inbox padaku dengan format :_

_Nama Author :_

_Soal yang mau dibuat : (Maksimal 6 berkaitan dengan fanfic yang dibuat. Biar saya yang jawab :D)_

_Siapa yang bisa menjawabnya : (pilih salah satu dari yang berada di list teman Tsuna)_

_Baiklah, silahkan kirimkan Review kalian dengan menekan tombol dibawah ini! Maaf jika nanti saya salah menjawab pertanyaan kalian~_

_Salam,_

_Author Gaje, L.C_


	2. Dating Schedule 1

Chap. 2 Dating Schedule

**Welcome to Mafia Website...**

Please insert your User ID and Password :

XxX

User ID : Reader_Gaje

Password : *******

XxX

Are you want to remember this User ID and Password?

[x]Ya iyalah!

[-]Ga deh, gw bukan Fujoshi

XxX

Are you sure?

[ ]Iye, dibilangin kok ngotot sih!

[x]...Ada lemonnya ga?

XxX

Beneran nih? Ga ada lemon, ntar nyesel...

[x]Tak ada Lemon, shounen aipun jadi xD

[ ]Ga deh... *ngais2 nyari lemon fanfic*

XxX

Anda tertipu :P web ini bisa memiliki Lemon jika para reader menginginkannya.

XxX

Choose Your Website :

[ ]Mafia! Messenger

[x]Video Next Chapter

[ ]Fujobook

[ ]Foto-foto author n nee-chan

XxX

Beneran?

[x]Sekali lagi lw tanya gw gampar nih...

XxX

Oke deh,

**You choose, Video Next Chapter**

Siapkan pop cornmu, siapkan minumanmu, siapkan tisumu (untuk mimisan) karena kita akan memutar Videonya!

Lembaga sensor Fujoshi yang mengeluarkan video hingga rated M menyatakan bahwa Video :

Name : Mafia! Messenger

Author : Lyner & Ciocarlie

Rated : K

Genre : Humor

Telah lulus sensor dan siap untuk diedarkan kedalam website ini. Dengan Disclaimed sebagai berikut :

KHR belong to Amano Akira

OC belong to Author & Neechan

Justin Beiber (di Chap. 1) belong to God (?)

Never say Never belong to Justin Beiber

Yahoo! Messenger belong to that web creator

XxX

Hari yang tenang setelah kemarin mereka mengerjakan soal aneh yang dibuat oleh author. Mereka kembali kerumah masing-masing kecuali Hibari yang memang kayaknya tidur di Namimori chuu. Burung-burung berkicauan, langit biru, awan putih, pelangi ada dua (?), balonku ada 5 (tambah ngaco), dan kita bisa melihat kedua author sedang meneliti sebuah layar yang menunjukkan semua kegiatan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya di sebuah mobil van yang mirip sama punyanya Scooby Doo.

Lyn : kayaknya temuannya berhasil deh...

Cio : mau berhasil apa ga terserah deh *makan cokelat*

Lyn : kalian pasti mencari tahu kenapa bisa ada benda yang menampakkan kegiatan mereka? Itu karena nyamuk milik Shamal yang gw curi 15 biji!

Cio : 15? Kayaknya kemarin cman ada 14 deh...

Lyn : a-anoo... Itu karena...

===Fles Bek===

Lyn : selesai juga...

? : Herbivore... *aura yang kerasa 2x lipat dari Hiruma*

Lyn : eh? *ngliat belakang* h-hyaaa! A-alaude? !

Alaude : hebat sekali... Kau melupakanku ya?

Lyn : e-eh? *liat friend list* gyaaa gomenne Alaude-san, Alaude-sama, Alau-cha-

Alaude : *deathglare*

Lyn : yang terakhir g jadi... ._.||

Alaude : hebat... Kau bisa melupakanku ya?

Lyn : s-soalnya terlalu banyak...

Alaude : hooo begitu? Kamikorosu...

Lyn : i-iya deh, chapter 2 pasti muncul kok!

Alaude : oke, kalau tidak... Kugigit kau walaupun sudah mati...

===selesai!===

Lyn : begitulah =_="

Cio : bagaimana juga kau bisa melupakan Alaude?

Lyn : kan ga sengaja Dx

Cio : udah ah, kita lihat semua karakter membaca fanfiction semua untuk test besok xD

Lyn : sepertinya mereka juga membuka Mafia! Messenger... Coba kita dekati agar bisa melihatnya...

**Target Pertama : Hibari Kyouya**

**Mafia Messenger (Hated_Dino)**

Friend (14/18)

o. **Bomber_RighthandMan_Juudaime**

_Want me to help you Juudaime? Just forget about Baseball freak..._

o. **Busy_Tuna**

_Why I can't remember all of this Fanfiction? ! Bomber_RighthandMan_Juudaime : It's okay, I think you must go with Yamamoto-kun for refreshing ^^ Pineapple_Tuna_Salad : ._.|| Primo_Love_Decimo : G-Giotto-san? ! *blushing*_

o. **Dark_Cloud_Sky** (Idle)

_I hate that damn Author... Primo_Love_Decimo : Change your nick name or Kamikorosu... Rain_in_Storm : shut up Herbivore...Love_Primo_4ever : I'll kill you now..._

o. **Extreme_Confused_Guy**

_Whoa, that's a good Fanfiction to the extreme!_

o. **Forgetting_by_Lovely_Bomber**

_Bomber_RighthandMan_Juudaime : that's so sad Hayato-koi, I wanna go with you :(( Busy_Tuna : thanks Tsuna :D_

o. **Love_Primo_4ever**

_Primo_Love_Decimo : want me to change your Nick name Primo? Like Love_Watermelon_4ever? BDW, you know me? :) Dark_Cloud_Sky : kufufu~ how cute when you're jelouse Ara-chan~ Wanna_Stab_Watermelon : hey, even Primo didn't protest my nick name right? !_

o. **Missed_Hard_Uke**

_Sorry for tommorow Kyouya T_T_

o. **Normal_Handsome_Guy**

_Sun_Love_Gay_Extreme : I agree with you... But I don't like a gay couple..._

o.** Pineapple_Tuna_Salad**

_Kufufu~ I like my nick name today~ Primo_Love_Decimo : change your nickname bastard..._

o.**Primo_Love_Decimo**

_Hope can help Busy_Tuna ^^ Busy_Tuna : want me to help you? Pineapple_Tuna_Salad : are you jealous Pineapple Head? Love_Primo_4ever : I know that's you Spade... ._.|| Wanna_Stab_Watermelon : calm down G... Your nick name now made me worried...Rain_in_Storm : your nick name make me think a weird definition Ugetsu :)) and I agreed with you about G's name =)) _

o. **Rain_in_Storm**

_Wanna_Stab_Watermelon : why D: I like this nick name! Why you didn't change with Storm_upright_Rain? Primo_Love_Decimo : you're the best Giotto :)) hope you succed with Alaude Dark_Cloud_Sky : don't be shy Alaude :))_

o. **Sun_Love_Gay_Extreme**

_Why in that place just Sun Guardian and Thunder Guardian who still not Gay? But in fact, God never told the normal people who loved to watch a gay couple is sin right :D or did he?_

o.**To_Le_Rate!**

_How the people can change their nick name?_

o. **Wanna_Stab_Watermelon**

_Love_Primo_4ever : how dare you talk like that to Primo! Primo_Love_Decimo : sorry Primo D: but this guy very prevent! A-and don't hear that stupid Flute freak... Rain_in_Storm : stop calling me like that in front of Primo, bastard! And change your nick name!_

Hibari : such a herbivore...

**Missed_Hard Uke**

**M_H_U :**

Kyouya :((

Maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihat statusmu kemarin :((

**H_D :**

[-(

**M_H_U :**

Ayolah Kyouya~ :((

Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya :((

**H_D :**

Kalau kau memang tidak melihat kemarin kenapa kau masih memakai nick name seperti itu sekarang? X(

**M_H_U : **

E-eh? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak suka aku akan menggantinya...

_**Missed_Hard_Uke change his Nick Name**_

**Love_Skylark_So_Much (L_S_S_M) :**

Kalau seperti ini? :D

**H_D :**

...

**L_S_S_M : **

Kutebak mukamu sekarang memerah :D

**H_D :**

Kamikorosu Dino...

_**Hated_Dino Change His Nick Name**_

**L_S_S_M : **

Kau mengganti namamu jadi apa? Love_Dino_4ever? Atau Just_Love_Dino?

**Really_Hated_Dino (R_H_D) :**

In your dream Dino...

_**Love_Skylark_So_Much change his Nick Name**_

**Wanna_Kill_Himself (W_K_H) :**

Kyouya :((

Maafkan aku, kau marah?

**R_H_D :**

[-(

Kau pasti lupa ini hari apa...

**W_K_H :**

Eh?

Selasa?

**R_H_D :**

...

:|

_**Really_Hate_Dino change his Name...**_

_**Really_Hate_Stupid_Horse (R_H_S_H) :**_

Aku akan keluar...

_**Wanna_Kill_Himself change his nick name...**_

**Panic_Haneuma :**

Waaa! Ma-maaf Kyouya, bagaimana kalau kau datang ke tempat biasa jam 11?

Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu :D

_**Really_Hate_Stupid_Horse change his Nick Name...**_

**Skylark_Like_Hibird (S_L_H) :**

Itu ajakan kencan?

_**Panic_Haneuma change his Nick Name...**_

**Love_Skylark (L_S)**

Kau lihat saja nanti...

Sampai jumpa pukul 11 nanti Kyouya~

_Love_Skylark has sign out..._

Hibari : bodoh... *liatin tanggal 14 Jaunari dibunderin* oke, saatnya kembali bekerja... *liatin layar*

...

*ngetik sesuatu*

**Mafia! Messenger**

**Bird_Love_Horse**

_Kamikorosu to All!_

Friends (13/18)

o. **Bomber_RighthandMan_Juudaime**

_Busy_Tuna : jangan mengotori pikiran sucimu dengan kata-kata mereka Juudaime D: Rain_in_Storm_X : didalam mimpimu baseball freak! Pinneaple_Tuna_Sandwich : namamu sama-sama menjerumuskan Juudaime!_

o. **Busy_Tuna**

_Aku heran kenapa sedaritadi Hibari-san dan Dino-san mengganti nick mereka O_o dan mereka menggunakan nama-nama yang aneh Bomber_Righthandman_Juudaime : ? Maksudnya? Rain_in_Storm_X : heee? Love bird couple? Primo_Loved_Decimo : e-eh? *blushing* Pineapple_Tuna_Sandwich : aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan Mukuro...Extreme_Confused_Guy : D18?_

o. **Dark_Cloud_Sky**

_Primo_Loved_Decimo : kau mau melakukannya juga :)? Loved_Primo_4ever : itu adalah salahmu...Bird_Love_Horse : that's my Generation...G : kamikorosu..._

o. **Extreme_Fujoshi_Guy**

_Mereka berdua terlalu cepat dewasa... *liat Dino-san dan Hibari* kebetulan aku memiliki doujinshi lemon D18 :)_

o. **Rain_in_Storm_X**

_Bomber_RighthandMan_Juudaime : Tsuna sudah cukup umur untuk tahu ini Gokudera-kun~ lagipula Dino-san dan juga Hibari adalah Love Bird Couple seperti kita :D Rain_in_Storm_I : terima kasih Ugetsu-san :D Extreme_Fujoshi_Guy : Bisa kupinjam senpai?_

o. **Love_Primo_4ever**

_Primo_Loved_Decimo : My heart was Broken... But I still love you :D Extreme_Fujoshi_Guy : I wanna buy it all for my collection :D_

o. **Normal_Handsome_Guy**

_Stupid Couple and Stupid Fujoshi..._

o.** Pineapple_Tuna_Sandwich**

_Kufufu~ Busy_Tuna : kalau begitu ayo lakukan :D Bomber_RighthandMan_Juudaime : aku sudah mengganti nama nickku, kau puas?_

o. **Primo_Love_Decimo**

_Busy_Tuna : kau mau kuajari menjadi Love Bird Couple :)? Dark_Cloud_Sky : E-eh... I-itu... *blushing* Extreme_Fujoshi_Guy : can I take one?Rain_in_Storm_I : ._."_

o. **Rain_in_Storm_I**

_Rain_in_Storm_X : good nick name Takeshi-kun :)Primo_Love_Decimo : sejak kapan kau suka seperti itu Giotto-dono? ^^"Extreme_Fujoshi_Guy : I want it too!Wanna_Stab_Watermelon : I wanna stab you now G-kun~_

o. **Sun_Love_Gay_Extreme**

_Extreme_Fujoshi_Guy : I LOVE IT! Give me one free to the extreme!_

o.**Lambo_Wanna_Candy**

_Akhirnya aku bisa mengubah nick :D_

o. **Wanna_Stab_Watermelon**

_Primo_Loved_Decimo : :o Primo, jangan pernah membaca buku itu DxExtreme_Fujoshi_Guy : aku ingin membelinya agar bisa menyembunyikannya dari Primo!Rain_in_Storm_I : go to the hell stupid...!_

Lyn : ...aku ingin melihat kencan Dino dan Hibari!

Cio : *ngeliatin something dari HP*

Lyn : apaan tuh nee-chan?

Cio : aku meminta Kozu membuntuti D18 :D

Lyn : baiklah, aku akan membeli satu doujinshi milik Ryouhei-san!

Cio : ah, batterenya! Videonya mau selesai! Ayo cepat, tutup!

Lyn : baiklah, satu hari sebelum test! Dan yang dilakukan semuanya malah bermain dan berkencan =_="

Cio : yang pasti bakal dapet hukuman kalau kurang dari 3 betulnya kan?

Lyn : pokoknya, karena Video ini batterenya habis karena gw ga sanggup beli battere baru dan beli yang loakan, jadi kencan D18 biarkan menjadi rahasia alam...

Cio : baiklah, sekian dan terima kasih :D

XxX

Bagaimana? Jelek, Gaje, atau bagus?

XxX

Mau memilih aplikasi lain?

[x]Oke!

[ ]Ga deh =_="

XxX

Oke, Choose your Program!

Choose Your Website :

[ ]Mafia! Messenger

[ ]Reply this Chapter

[x]Fujobook

[ ]Foto-foto author n nee-chan

XxX

Insert Your User ID :

User Name : Fujo_X

Password : *******

XxX

Welcome to Fujobook!

Most Recently

**Lampo » Lambo **I agree with you...

**Lambo TYL » Lampo **Do you think now just you and me who didn't injected with Fujoshi Virus?

**Gokudera Hayato** Hari ini benar-benar memuakkan karena ada base ball Freak itu X(

Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi Like your Status

Comment :

Gokudera Hayato :

_J-Juudaime, kenapa kau menyukai statusku? !_

Sawada Tsunayoshi :

_Ah, soalnya sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Yamamoto-kun baik-baik saja :)_

Yamamoto Takeshi :

_Begitulah Tsuna :) iyakan, Hayato-koi~_

Gokudera Hayato :

_Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!_

Page 1,[2]

**Hibari Kyouya** » **Dino Cavallone **kau selamat karena bisa mengingat hari apa ini :)

Dino Cavallone, and 100 Fujoshi like your status

Dino Cavallone :

_Tentu saja aku ingat hari jadian kita Kyouya :) kenapa banyak sekali yang me-like statusmu?_

Hibari Kyouya :

_Aku punya firasat karena adanya stalker Fujoshi disini..._

Dino Cavallone :

_Eh? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja?_

**Ryouhei Sasagawa **Doujinshi D18 milikku terjual semua HABIS TO THE EXTREME!

200 Fujoshi expecially Mukuro Rokudo, D. Spade, Giotto, Yamamoto Takeshi, Alaude, Knuckle, Tsuna, Asari Ugetsu like your status

Mukuro Rokudo :

_Satu kata untukmu Extreme-Freak I like it!_

D. Spade :

_Aku suka pada adegan halaman 15 kolom ke 3 dari kiri :D_

Giotto :

_Bahkan sampai kolomnyapun kau hafal... ._." Tetapi memang sangat bagus apalagi bagian adegan lemonnya ^^ Tsunayoshi-kun, mau melakukannya denganku?_

Yamamoto Takeshi :

_Ahahaha... Bagus Giotto-san! Tetapi, apakah Mukuro tidak marah? Aku ingin mendapatkan doujinshi 8059..._

Alaude :

_Such a herbivore couple..._

Knuckle :

_Ahahaha, that's very good to the extreme!_

Tsuna :

_Aku tidak bisa ingat selain setelah membaca halaman 3 aku langsung tertidur =_=" (baca. Pingsan) Giotto : e-eh? *blushing* _

Asari Ugetsu :

_Tapi komik itu memang sangat bagus xD kuharap bisa mendapatkan doujinshi lemon untuk UG :D_

G :

_Asari Ugetsu : In your dream, Flute-freak... In your dream Alaude : kalau kau menghina mereka, berarti kau menghina penerusmu kan? :D_

Gokudera :

_Yamamoto Takeshi : Hell if I want it! Tsuna : J-Juudaime, sekarang kau tidak apa-apa? G : aku setuju tentang Alaude :D_

Alaude :

_Kamikorosu You two..._

Dino Cavallone :

_Ada apa ini? :D_

Hibari Kyouya :

_Kamikorosu..._

Ryouhei Sasagawa :

_Hei, aku mendapatkan Doujinshi lemon lagi, kali ini mengenai AG!_

1[3][5]...[200]

[Older Posting]

XxX

You enjoy it? :)

I wanna send some PM for you, so can you answer it?

You can see in you inbox now :D

and hope you enjoy your fujoshi Jorney :D

XxX

Wanna see your Mafia! Messenger?

[x]Yes!

[ ]No

XxX

Insert your ID :

User ID : Reader_Fujo

Password : *******

XxX

**Mafia! Messenger**

[+]Friends (200/200]

[+]Inbox (3)

_Busy_Tuna want you to be his Friend_

[x]Accept

[ ]Decline

XxX

[+]Friends (201/201)

[+]Inbox (3)

_You have 3 new messages_

XxX

[-]Inbox (2)

From : Author_X

To : Reader_Fujo

_How is it? :D_

_Kau menikmati perjalanan di Mafia! Messenger?_

_Kuharap begitu, karena aku masih ingin meminta saran dari kalian :D_

_Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa pada Chap. 2 tidak ada Test seperti di Chap.1 karena memang test akan dilakukan selang-seling dengan kegiatan mereka yang lainnya :D_

_Untuk Chap. 3 baru test akan diadakan dan kuharap semua jawabanku dari fanfiction kalian sudah benar :D_

_Sekian PM gaje dari Author, kuharap kalian tetap membaca ffic ini :D_

_Regard,_

_Author Gaje_

_Lyner C._

XxX

**Mafia! Messenger**

[+]Friends (201/201)

[+]Inbox (2)

_Bomber_RighthandMan_Juudaime want you to be his Friend_

[x]Accept

[ ]Decline

XxX

**Mafia! Messenger**

[+]Friends (202/202)

[-]Inbox (1)

From : Author_Gaje

To : Reader_Fujo

_Mengenai Dating Schedule untuk selanjutnya, apakah ingin merequest pairing kegemaran kalian? :D_

_Choose your Pairing in Here~_

_[ ]6927_

_[ ]AG_

_[ ]U2_

_[ ]G27_

_[ ]6918_

_[ ]1827_

_[ ]AllG_

_[ ]All27_

_[ ]8059_

_[ ]DA_

_Ada pairing aneh?_

_Memang itu disengaja oleh Author :D _

_Jadi, kalau mau memvote, silahkan klik di bagian review coloum milikmu oke ;)_

_Regard,_

_Author Gaje_

_Lyner C._

XxX

**Mafia! Messenger**

[+]Friends (202/202)

[+]Inbox (1)

_Rain_in_Storm_X want you to be his Friend_

[x]Accept

[ ]Decline

XxX

**Mafia! Messenger**

[+]Friends (203/203)

[-]Inbox

From : Author_Gaje

To : Reader_Fujo

_Ah, mau merequest chara lain di KHR untuk masuk ke list Mafia! Messenger? Silahkan pilih sesuai keinginanmu :D_

_Cukup tuliskan Nama Karakter yang ingin kau munculkan~_

_Regard,_

_Author Gaje_

_Lyner C._

_Special Thanks For : My Nee-chan, Kurea Cavallone, Rouvrir Fleur, Nesia Eg Yufa, Nakyo Hibasawa :D_


End file.
